Keishou
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: During the fight with Sensui, Yusuke unlocks his demon powers. In a shocking change of events Yusuke discovers that not only is he a descendant of Raizen, but of Mukuro as well. With the Demon World already in a fragile state on the the possible cusp of war, how will this new discovery effect things?


**Written: 3/23/-3/25/14**

_Thoughts_/_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note/Demon Speech**

**_Special attacks/Demon Thoughts_**

"Speech"

**A/N: **_This idea has just been circulating in my mind recently especially after I re-watched the entire YYH series. I noticed a significant lack of action centered YYH fanfics on this site. This is the 16__th__ most popular anime on this site and it's a shame that it lacks action heavy stories. It seems like this entire section is geared towards romance. This boggles me, especially seeing how YYH is one of, if not the greatest Shonen anime ever. So I've decided to write my own YYH story now. This will be my first attempt at anything related to YYH. If any character is characterized wrongly; please tell me. Well anyways on with the story. I hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know how I've done. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything pertaining to it. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

**_Chapter Cover: _**_Yusuke stands aiming his _**_Reigan _**_(Sprit Gun) at Sensui as the silhouettes of Mukuro and Raizen loom over him. _

**Chapter 1: Mezame **(Awakening)

_Exhilarating._

_Exhilarating….._

**_Exhilarating_** was the only word that that could adequately describe the elated feeling Yusuke felt. He should have felt angry, enraged, vexed, apoplectic and even murderous at what Shinobu Sensui had done to him. But surprisingly much to his and the former spirit detective's shock, he wasn't; he was ecstatic. He had never felt so alive before in his life. The incredible irony of the bizarre situation was the fact that he'd had to die before feeling so alive.

Maybe that was why he found himself in this particularly unusual circumstance. Had his heart been beating maybe his reaction would have been different. But it wasn't, in fact- it wasn't beating at all. The lack of the familiar rhythmic pumping of his body's most essential muscle should've frightened him, or at the very least perturbed him. But once again oddly enough he was ok with the lack of a heartbeat. Maybe this was a part of his transformation in becoming the Mazaka? Mazagu? Mazashu?

That wasn't the word.

His face scrunched, rolls of skin folding to exemplify his annoyance at his forgetfulness. Pausing briefly, Sarayashiki Junior High School's number one thug placed his hand on his chin as he struck a thinking pose. He fumed as he scavenged his mind for the answer. _Damn it! How the hell could I forget it?_ As the smoke from his ears, caused by his ardent thinking began to intensify a light bulb went off in Yusuke's head.

**_Mazoku_**_! That's the word!_

A satisfied smirk settled onto the teenager's face as he thought back to the fear he had implanted in the **Rei Kai Tokubetsu Bōei Tai** _(Spirit World Special Defense Force)_. He couldn't believe that those assholes had been ordered to destroy his body. After all he had done for **Reikai **_(Spirit World)_ Koenma's pompous, jackass father had still ordered him to be killed.

A glowering scowl unfurled on Yusuke's face as he thought about it. Once he permanently took care of "Mr. seven personalities" over there, he would make sure to have a few choice words with the ruler of Reikai. And by words he meant he would shove his fist so far up King Enma's ass that he would never be able to use the bathroom properly again. But that was for later…much later. Right now he had to kick Sensui's ass and dish out some much deserved payback. Cracking his knuckles the Spirit detective settled into a battle stance. Flipping his opponent his favorite finger he dared him to attack.

-Keishou-

"Does something about Yusuke feel weird to you guys?" Kuwabara had never seen Yusuke like this before. His relationship with the Spirit Detective hadn't been the most tenured In comparison to Keiko's, but as one of Yusuke's closest friends he could still tell that he wasn't acting normally.

"We already told you Kuwabara; Yusuke became a demon" The annoyance oozed from Hiei's words. It took every bit of restraint he had not to bonk the red headed oaf for his idiocy. His words were in turn met with a sharp glare from the said oaf who quickly opened his useless mouth once more.

"I'm not taking about _that_. I mean can't you guys see the way Yusuke's acting? It's almost as if he doesn't care about stopping Sensui anymore." Hiei's lips curled quickly, aligning themselves to say something but he was beaten to the punch by Kurama who strangely enough, agreed with Kuwabara.

"Yes, I can see what you mean Kuwabara." The Yoko's eyes hovered to Yusuke who was currently situated on a rather large pillar of rock. His Yoki was immense, by far the most powerful energy Kurama had ever felt. The scariest part of it all was the fact Yusuke hadn't even unleashed it all. "Yusuke doesn't appear to even be concerned with the situation at hand."

Hiei's Jagan eye perked up at this. If Kurama was noticing it; something definitely had to be up.

"His ancestor's blood…could it be affecting Yusuke's personality?" Koenma lips curved to the side as he sighed. This was just his luck. His second Spirit Detective had turned out to be a psychopath hell-bent on the destruction of Earth, and now it appeared his third Spirit Detective was being influenced by demonic powers. _How wonderful._

"Hmph as if."

Koenma stirred momentarily from his musings as he stared down at the pint sized owner of the voice. Hiei's arms folded across his chest as his gaze remained fixed on the stone pillar several feet away.

"If you know _anything_ about Yusuke you should know how strong his will is. He won't be so easily swayed regardless of whoever his ancestor is."

Koenma's mouth hung open at the tone of Hiei's words. The fire demon had come a long way from his previous attempts to take over the human world. Koenma had faith in Yusuke, in fact he had a great deal of faith in the boy. What he didn't have faith in was the blood of whoever this ancestor was. He hadn't let it affect him back in the cave, but this whole ordeal involving the Avatism of the Mazoku terrified him greatly.

_Don't let us down Yusuke_

-Keishou-

Yusuke grinned mischievously. That finger had been enough to egg on Sensui. The former Spirit Detective had charged at him with speeds far eclipsing supersonic. An ear deafening sonic boom had ensued, shattering the pillar he had formerly stood on. Before Yusuke could even think to blink Sensui had attacked him. His face had erupted in pain, his neck contorting like a corkscrew from the kick Sensui had delivered.

If not for Hiei's Jagan eye no one would have seen where the Mazoku had landed. Yusuke had landed face first in the dirt, his teeth skidding along mounds of rock for several feet before he graciously crashed into a rock pillar, instantaneously shattering it. Hundreds of stones, each variously weighing in the tons had crashed upon him.

But none of it had hurt.

The thousands of tons currently burying Yusuke in a hole should have killed him instantly; but they didn't. Sensui's kick should have killed him and at the very least snapped his neck like a twig. But it didn't. This revelation came almost as a joke to the newly discovered Mazoku. This was the same feeling he'd had when he'd faced Toguro. After unlocking his true power not a single thing the B class demon had done…hurt.

Maybe being a Mazoku wasn't so bad after all.

With a shout exceeding the decibels of Sensui's sonic boom, Yusuke blasted the rubble away. His brows hovered fleetingly, surprised at his own power and capabilities. Rising to his feet the Spirit Detective swabbed the dirt from his clothes. As the final dust particle was mopped up Yusuke crouched parallel to the ground, settling into a running stance.

From hundreds of feet away Sensui's eyes twitched. _What is he up…!_

His thought was silenced midway through its sentence as Yusuke bolted towards him. The ground trembled in response, light tremors erupting from every rapid step the boy took on his march towards him. In a split second the **Resshūken** user was eye to eye with his successor.

"Try this on for size!"

The world went blank momentarily as Sensui's eyes rolled towards the tenebrous skies above. Immense pain reverberated throughout his disfigured abdomen as he was propelled backwards from the resulting force of Yusuke's fist. His bones rattled as he was sent tumbling through the hardest rocks his body had ever encountered. Acutely feeling every jagged rock as they impaled his body. Finally after what felt like eons his undesired traipse ended.

"Oh c'mon Sensui I know that didn't hurt. I can still feel your Reiki hovering over there!" Sensui couldn't help but smirk as he heard the boy's emphatic words. Blasting the rubble to smithereens the **Seikōki** _(Sacred Energy)_ coated warrior jumped to his feet. His **Ki Kō Tō I** _(Sacred Energy Armor)_ had shielded him from the damage. In truth he should have been dead; anyone else would have been. But he had felt nothing, not even an iota of pain.

Rotating his head slowly as he pivoted his neck, the black angel cracked his neck. Yusuke was now on the same level as him. The kick he had previously delivered would have been more than enough to end the old Yusuke's life once more. The punch the Spirit Detective had in turn imparted to him would have been enough to kill anyone of the boy's comrade's. What a truly interesting turn of events this was. The demon hunter was now the creature he had spent so much time killing.

"Are you just gonna stand over there all day with that stupid smirk on your face or are you going to fight?" Sensui's grin quickly evaporated as his face returned to its normally stoic demeanor. Regardless of the demon blood the boy was the same old fool.

"I'm more than happy to oblige you Yusuke."

"Well bring it on then asshole!"

With those parting words the two Spirit Detectives charged at one another, the speed of their strides charring the soil beneath their feet. In a millisecond their fists were submerged in one another's faces. Each warriors head bobbing back like a punching bag that had just been struck. With each passing second their knuckles sunk deeper and deeper into one another's flesh. Eventually bone met bone as their knuckles collided with one's another's cheek bone.

Realizing this course of action was getting him nowhere Sensui broke the standoff, quickly backpedalling away. But Yusuke did not allow him that convenience and followed the black angel every step of the way, punches immediately following his chase. Sensui growled in annoyance as he was forced to simultaneously block Yusuke's attacks as he attempted to retreat; but to no avail. Finally having had enough of being cornered like a hunted animal the former Spirit Detective ignited his Seikōki, blasting the Mazoku away.

Landing on the ground with a hard thud Yusuke quickly recovered. Swiftly rolling back onto his feet the Spirit Detective began his charge once more. This time however the Seikōki user was prepared for his charge. Before the Mazoku could even get within arm's reach of him Sensui sent him rocketing backwards. A luteous beam of energy violently slammed into the teenager's stomach, wads of spit ejecting from his mouth as well as the contents of this morning's breakfast.

Sensui watched almost gleefully as the boy nearly soared out of sight. His body being in direct trajectory of a particularly serrated cluster of rocks. But before the seemingly imminent collision could happen Yusuke halted himself, managing to latch onto the pointed tip of the rock and slingshot himself back towards his opponent. The Spirit Detective couldn't help but soak in the sunned look on the usually impassive man's face. As his body flailed through the air the Mazoku raised his fingers, mirroring a gun as he uttered his favorite phrase.

"**Reigan** (Spirit Gun)!"

-Keishou-

Kuwabara had been adamant about remaining put on the ground. It was the best location to view the fight. Well he couldn't _really_ see it with the speeds the two spirit detectives were moving at, but none the less it was a great vantage point. He'd nearly had to been heaved from his position by Hiei, who had been more than happy to roughly drag him by his hair away from the battle. He'd almost continued his protest until he'd seen the reasoning's behind the move.

Yusuke and Sensui's power was out of this world.

If group had remained put on the ground below they would have shared the same fate as smolders of ash that now littered the ground. Kuwabara's eyes practically rolled out of his head as he viewed the destruction Yusuke's Reigan had caused. Kuwabara's eternal rival hadn't even charged up the attack and still managed to decimate the already barren Makai landscape. The blast had been twice, maybe even triple the size of the one he'd fired at the youngest Toguro brother to end his life. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately for Sensui; Yusuke's attack had missed. The beam of Reikai had soared off into the distance obliterating several pillars of stone.

_Just how powerful has Yusuke become?_

-Keishou-

Sensui sighed a deep breath of relief. It was incredibly unusual for the black angel to be scared of anything. In fact he hadn't experienced the feeling of true fear in years, not since he'd abandoned his job as Koenma's lackey. But that last attack had nearly made his heart skip a beat. If Yusuke's attack had struck him the results would have been devastating to say the least. _That blast would have genuinely hurt._

Luckily for the former spirit detective, The Mazoku's aim had been off missing by near millimeters. It had still caused a gash, one that was seared deeply into his skin. He could feel his blood slowly dripping down his cheek right now. Swiveling his tongue Sensui managed to catch a few drops of his life liquid. The taste was astringent and tart, he could not see why some demons delighted in it. But in that moment he realized what that feeling was.

_Excitement _

It wasn't fear that had momentarily gripped his heart; it was excitement. It was elation at the prospect of facing a foe that was actually worth his precious time. It had been years since any battle, other than the one's he fought daily within himself, had challenged him. _You truly are one interesting character Yusuke. _

"Aw damn it; my aim's off!" The newly reborn teen pouted as he disappointedly examined his finger. It was a rare occurrence for his Reigan to misfire; he had practically perfect aim.

Sensui's face staled. Even at a time like this Yusuke still found time to be lighthearted.

"I can see why Koenma made you the new Spirit Detective." Yusuke's ears perked up at this, his eyes darting over to the black angel. "You're exactly the kind of fool that's needed for this job."

The Mazoku's nostrils flared dangerously, his agitation spreading throughout his face. "Would you shut your trap for once! I know you're just trying to delay this ass kicking I'm about to give you."

Sensui could feel the vein on his forehead throbbing in annoyance. Yusuke was like a brick wall that his words could not get through. The only thing the teenager seemed to understand were fists, something Sensui would relish in providing.

"God! You sound like one of my teachers just blabbering on and on about nothing." Yusuke paused, taking a brief moment to inhale. "Just shut up and fight!"

Sensui could practically see his irritation growing. If the boy was Mazoku was so adamant about dying once again, who was he to deny his request? Crouching down low in a horse stance the black angel began to shout, catching the Spirit Detective by surprise.

"What the hell is he doing now?"

Yusuke received his answer in the form of gale force winds, which knocked him back. He was forced to shield his eyes from the radiant light which quickly encrusted Sensui's body. Multiple golden orbs formed and began circulating around the black angel's body. Another ear shattering shout was heard as Sensui's golden armor evaporated, now being replaced with odd blue armor. Yusuke swiped his nose, grinning as he heard Koenma's voice from above.

"He's switched his tactics from defense to offense!"

_For little ole me? _Yusuke didn't know whether to feel honored or disrespected at the stunt Sensui had just pulled. They had been fighting for several minutes and this psychopath was still holding back? _I'll just have to teach this bastard a lesson then. _

Not one to be outdone Yusuke flared his own aura around him. The color of feel of the two energies in stark contrast with one another. Sensui's luteous aura giving off an almost holy ambience, while Yusuke's dark crimson aura emitted a violent, foreboding energy. The two auras ascended higher and higher into sky, crashing against one another as they reached a peak position overhead. With a flash of reciprocated grins the two warriors took off.

-Keishou-

"Where- where'd they go to?" Kuwabara's head pivoted from side to side, his eyes squinting intensely as he attempted to find the two fighters.

"Over there you fool" A painful thwack on the nose followed Hiei's words as he responded to Kuwabara's question.

"Hey!"

"They're down there by those trees." The fire demons fingers hovered over to large grassy patch of land.

Kuwabara's counterattack to Hiei's flick quelled as he once again located his comrade. "I can't see how you guys are keeping up with them. All I see is two red and yellow specks, and I can _barely_ even see that."

All of Hiei's eyes rolled as he shot the perpetual idiot an exasperated glare. "Of course you can't see it; it's to be expected from someone like you."

"Hey take that back!" In a flash Kuwabara's ever reliable **Rei Ken** _(Spirit Sword)_ appeared in hand. "Now would you kindly repeat that?" He waved the energy projectile threateningly in his grasp. The Jagan owner waved dismissively not even bothering to reply, serving to further agitate the red head. Just as he was about to attempt a daring conk on Hiei's head he was halted by Kurama's words.

"Don't mind him Kuwabara; he's being facetious. The only reason I can somewhat keep up with them is due to my heightened hearing as a Yoko. I suspect Hiei is keeping up due to his Jagan."

Though he huffed a seemingly annoyed "hmmp", Hiei was as always impressed by his partner's deduction.

"Will you all be quiet!" The ruler of Reiki demanded rather than asked. All this talking was distracting from what was really important; the fight. "Something's going on down there."

-Keishou-

The two Spirit Detectives had found themselves in a particularly dicey situation down below. After zigzagging through the Makai terrain, trading blows at speeds far beyond supersonic; the duo had accidentally knocked down a tower of demons. The throng of Yokai hadn't been particularly pleased at being toppled over as they'd attempted to climb into human world. The hordes of demons had proceeded to turn their anger upon the two mortals, who themselves weren't pleased at the interruption from their battle.

"I don't need your meddling!"

Sensui's arms were illuminated with golden light as he summoned two ethereal beams of energy to his palms. In a quick, wave like motion, the black angel instantly annihilated the legions of demons raining down from the sky. Even Yusuke had to pause and momentarily whistle at Sensui's handiwork. Finally vaporizing the unwanted company, the prodigy turned his gazes back to the task at hand.

_Yusuke!_

The two fighters charged at one another yet again, the ground succumbing to their wills as they dashed towards one another. Matching each other stride for stride, the duo met, fists crashing into one another, inadvertently forming another crater. With a hasty hop step, Yusuke darted back, his eyes never leaving his opponent who in turn followed him. Sensui's legs rotated at blisteringly rapid speeds as he launched several well aimed kicks towards the teen.

Yusuke's body twisted and contorted in every possible direction, his body swaying like plastic as he attempted to evade the interminable blows. The Spirit Detectives tactic worked briefly, before his stomach was hit with a knee buckling palm to the gut. His body lurched forward, spit exploding from his mouth as Sensui's palm furthered entrenched itself in his solar plexus. He barely heard the words "Now fly" before he was sent soaring by deft strike to the face.

As his hang time finally came to a halt, the Mazoku was pounced on by Sensui once more. His rage boiled in his fists as the black angel's knee came slamming on his back side, propelling his descent downward. As his body neared collision with the ground, Yusuke mustered up his Reiki, ejecting it from his palm as he used it to catapult his body back towards a stunned Sensui. Quickly flipping his body around in mid-air, the Spirit Detective launched his fist into the Resshūken users face.

A resounding shockwave rocked the landscape, trees collapsing from the sheer force. Unrelenting, Yusuke immediately hurled another fist at the dazed fighter's face. Sensui's neck violently jerked, his skull inhumanly lurching backwards, nearly colliding with his shoulder. Being persistent as ever, Yusuke immediately followed the blow with a knee to the stomach. The black angel's eyes grew wide as saucers as he felt the air vanish from his lungs, before a final an axe kick sent him flying away.

Yusuke watched with a grin as his opponent rocketed far off into the distance, the Resshūken user nearly becoming a speck to his sight. He squinted as he watched the man harshly crash into several piles of sand. Taking one final moment to marvel at his handiwork, the Mazoku dashed off towards his opponent. He would not spare his killer a moment to breathe.

Sensui had landed face first, his skull dragging across the sand for several feet before his body finally came to a halt. His normal countenance had changed; he was pissed. The grainy bits of sand that were currently swirling in his mouth definitely did not help his disposition either. He dusted himself off as his eyes settled on the person who had caused it; Yusuke. The boy was currently charging at him at a speed that would not be slowed down. He only had one course of action now.

"**Resshū Kō Kyū Ha** _(Fissure Kick)_!"

In the blink of an eye Sensui generated a ball made of pure Sacred Energy and kicked it directly towards the Spirit Detective. The aureolin ball of energy expanded larger and larger with every passing second as it tracked down the Mazoku. Yusuke attempted to slow down but could not, the speed of his strides being too swift.

"Damn you Sensui!"

In a split second Yusuke raised his right hand in a gun like motion. Without uttering his usual phrase he discharged the celeste beam of Reiki from his fingertips. A loud bang was heard as the two attacks collided head on, Yusuke's teeth gritting as he poured more power into his attack. But Sensui's attack seemingly grew with every ounce of energy he poured into it. As his veins throbbed, his muscles flexing the Mazoku poured all of his energy into the beam.

But even then it was not enough.

Yusuke's eyes expanded in horror, as the ball made of pure Sei Kō Ki tore through his Spirit Gun. His hands instinctively moved to protect his face as the ball neared imminent collision with his body. He winced preparing himself for what was sure to be immense pain; but was delightedly surprised to find none. His eyes slowly rolled open, his hands lowering wondering what had happened.

"_That_ is the difference between my power and yours Yusuke." The words were spoken confidently, almost with a bit of arrogance as Sensui pointed to the now destroyed mountain range behind them. "Reiki will never be able to defeat Sei Kō Ki."

The Spirit Detective simply snorted. Before that last attack he had been pretty evenly matched with Sensui up to this point. He didn't know where this sudden air of arrogance was coming from. "Just shut your piehole and fight dickwad! My power is more than enough to kick your ass! And don't forget about my Mazoku powers either."

"Mazoku powers? You mean the powers you don't even know how to use?" Yusuke's snide remark died on his lips as he realized Sensui was right. He would never openly admit that to his opponent, but he still had not adjusted to this new found power yet.

_That bastard does have a point. If I knew how to control these stupid demon powers this fight might already be over. I've gotten stronger but not knowing how to control this power makes it almost meaningless. Just my frigging luck_!

"_**Let me show you how to use it then**_"

Yusuke's head pounded, unbearable pain appearing from almost nowhere as he clutched his aching forehead. Sensui's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy drop to his knees, a volley of curse words erupting from the teenager's mouth as he did so.

"This better not be one of your damn tricks Sensui! What the hell did you do to me?" The black angel stood genuinely confused as he heard the incensed words. He could only blink curiously at the spectacle that was occurring mere inches away from. "I swear to God if you did this I'm going to kick your ass all the way to….argh!"

"_**All this pain from the mere sound of my voice**_?"

Yusuke's veins throbbed in pain once more as he heard the booming gravelly voice. Expelling a scream from his lungs, the brunette teen glanced upwards shouting into the air. "Who the hell are you? Show your face!"

The perplexed look on Sensui's face expanded as he glanced at the sky, and then back towards the teen. The only thing he had seen was that fool Koenma and the boy's comrades. Had he gone mad from his demon powers?

"_**I'll grant you your wish my heir**__" _Yusuke almost swore he could hear chuckling after the voice's sentence. He fixed his lips to respond but once was again hit with a wall of pain, this one far surpassing the previous magnitudes of pain.

"ARGHARGHARGH!"

Yusuke's head completely dropped to the floor as the vague image of a long haired being passed through his mind. He tried to fully examine the being but he vanished before he could get a second look. Then oddly enough his heart started to beat once again. His eyes jolted open as he felt that familiar rhythmic pumping occur again.

"_**You don't know how to use your power; let me show you**_!"

The Mazoku's mind erupted in pain, his teeth grinding as his vision began to go dark. He was certain his brain would split from the trauma of whatever was going on. He attempted to scream but by then it was too late, as crimson light expelled from his body.

-Keishou-

Kurama was truly concerned at the events unfolding down below. The two fighters had appeared to be on equal footing until minutes ago when Sensui had unleashed his **Resshū Kō Kyū Ha**. Luckily for Yusuke his Reigan had diverted the trajectory of the attack enough for it to soar into the distance. Had he taken that blast head on, the Yoko shuddered at the damage it would have inflicted. Things had gone from bad to downright strange.

Sensui had begun one of his ever valuable tirades, Yusuke responding in normal fashion. But then suddenly out of nowhere the Spirit Detective had collapsed to his knees. Kurama had initially thought it might be a joke to poke fun at the black angel's lecture, but quickly realized something was wrong. Yusuke had begun screaming at the sky, holding his head as he sunk further and further into the ground. Everyone up above had glanced around to see what the Mazoku was shouting at.

A possible new enemy had instantly crossed the Yoko's mind but he immediately dismissed it, as Yusuke returned his gaze down below. Kuwabara had nearly jumped off Pu to rush to his friend's aid, but Hiei's choking grip had prevented the anxious red head from doing so. And now suddenly out of nowhere a torrid beam of light had encrusted Yusuke's body. The amount of demon energy surging from the teenager's body was astronomical. Had they been back in Ningenkai; they would have destroyed the city several times over.

"H-hey the light's finally dying down." Kurama was swayed from his thoughts by Kuwabara's voice. Though the Yoko wouldn't express it himself, the trembling in Kuwabara's voice expressed concern for the both of them.

"Is that really Yusuke?" Hiei's Jagan eye flared as large as ever. Yusuke's power had already been immense during the fight, but_ this_ power was breathtaking. It was inconceivable for anyone to be this strong.

"What's happened to him?" For once Kurama had no answer to Koenma's question. He could only watch with keen interest as the Spirit Detective stepped out of the shadows.

-Keishou-

_**Somewhere in Makai**_

A sole eye hovered open, expanding to a saucers length as its owner rotated in her chair.

"Impossible."

The words were spoken in a tone so low even she could barely hear them. Her heavily bandaged face could not convey emotions but her words said enough. Slowly rising from her chair she began to circle the room, her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Could it be possible? Is my mind playing tricks on me?" The bandaged figure debated the questions in her mind. Her shackles jingling with every step she took as she paced the dark room.

"But I was told he died. I witnessed it firsthand! There's no way he could have….or did he?" Her disbelief finally conceded to her hopeful curiosity and she sat back down in her chair.

"There's only one proper way to find out."

-Keishou-

"_**I've waited a long time for this**_."

Sensui took an unconscious step backwards as he heard the guttural voice. The Spirit Detective's sudden metamorphosis had been startling to say the least. All seven of the black angel's voices had weighed in on the teen's sudden change. Gone was his normal jet black hair, in its stead was ghastly white hair that extended well beyond his knees. Strange marking covered his body from head to toe. Every distinct pattern was different from one another; it was like nothing Sensui had ever seen before.

"This is perfect." A smile wiggled its way onto Sensui's face as he stared down his fully transformed foe. How much better could his luck get? "You are indeed the descendant of the Mazoku; and I couldn't be happier."

Yusuke's face remained impassive, his stare unwavering as he heard the black angel begin to laugh. "And what's so funny?"

The words were void of emotion, their tone matching their speaker's facial expression. "Not so much funny as I am happy, happy at the fact fortune would smile upon me."

"How's that?"

"I'm fighting a beast that appears only once every forty plus generations; that's no mistake." Everything about this situation had to be the work of fate itself. What else could have brought him together to face Yusuke?

The Mazoku's hand moved to swipe a few loose locks from his forehead. "You should be careful at what you call a fortunate opportunity. Your luck could run out."

With those final few smug words the Mazoku's eyes began to glow white. His long mane hovered in the air as aurulent bolts of lightning began flickering throughout the caliginous Makai sky. The former Spirit Detective looked up as a bolt nearly struck his former employer who moved just in the nick of time.

"Watch it Yusuke!" The teen ignored his boss's command and continued to power up, the landscape convulsing with every flex he made.

_Wonderful, just wonderful. _Sensui's smile grew even wider as he continued to watch the magnificent display of power. But suddenly as quickly as it began; it ended, with the teen's sudden disappearance from the battlefield.

"Where did he….."

Sensui's sentence was left unfinished as the ghostly demon appeared mere inches away from his fist.

"How did…"

Yet another sentence was left uncompleted as the Spirit Detective swung his fist forward. There was a brief pause before a shockwave reverberated throughout the desert. Koenma and co were nearly thrust out of the sky as the aftereffects of the attack reached them. Sensui vividly heard and felt the sound of bone cracking, _his_ bonescracking, blood gushing from his mouth as his body was propelled into the air. The black angel had several painful collisions with various rock formations as his body slammed into each one; all of them shattering on impact.

A light sand storm formed as his body finally rolled to a painful stop. The moment he even attempted to lift up his head, it was stomped back down, by a foot that brought with it the weight of all three realms. Another geyser of blood erupted from his mouth, his life liquid splattering all over the desert floor. Sharp heel met face as the Mazoku continued his savage attack, his left foot becoming doused in crimson. A new bone was snapped with every forceful trample, the former Spirit Detective could almost feel his brain turning into mush.

After several minutes the demon possessed teenager was satisfied with his work. Though Sensui could not see it, a vainglorious smirk settled on Yusuke's face. The boy chuckled as he arched his leg in a kicking motion. Sensui's skull was properly introduced to Yusuke's shell toed foot. The former Spirit Detectives head twisted at a disgusting angle, his neck nearly snapping from the force as he was punted into the sky.

Sensui thanked whatever god it was that allowed him a moment of rest as his body hung in the air. His arms were sprawled out symbolically representing his defeat. He knew he was completely powerless against this force of nature. Fate hadn't smiled upon him; it had cursed him. For the first time in his young life he was completely and totally outclassed.

His brief reprieve was ended immediately as both of Yusuke's feet slammed into his stomach. Sensui's eyes rolled back in anguish, several of his ribs breaking instantly. Instead of simply allowing the black angel to crash into the desert once more, the Mazoku grabbed hold of Sensui's face and brought him to eye level. A wicked grin was engraved on his face as he abruptly slammed his forehead into the Resshūken users face. Fresh blood trickled down Sensui's nasal bridge, obscuring his vision as his head was repeatedly banged on.

The former Spirit Detective was finally released from the chokehold and dropped on a gigantic mountain plateau. Cracks formed as he slammed into it, but he did not break it. The plateau finally broke when Yusuke arrived, his fist fully submerging itself into the black angel's stomach. Spittle along with what the Mazoku assumed to be the last of his blood, exploded from his mouth. With one final spleen rupturing punch, the plateau gave way and began collapsing.

-Keishou-

Was this truly Yusuke? The punk teenager had never displayed this level of savagery before in any of his previous battles. Not even when Toguro killed Genkai, and nearly killed Kuwabara had the Spirit Detective displayed this level of intensity. It was absolutely invigorating to watch. Whoever Yusuke's ancestor was, Hiei definitely wanted to face him especially after this display of power. If only the teen could have been a demon from the start. _Oh well._

"Un-unreal! Urameshi's power is beyond anything I've ever seen before!"

"Why can't guys have this kind of power at the beginning of cases?" The ruler of spirit world groaned as he turned towards Kuwabara.

"His ancestor must have been an incredibly brutal and savage warrior. As a mere human Sensui doesn't stand a chance at beating him." Kurama sagely added, his eyes never leaving the cloud of dust that had formed.

As the dust from the collapse finally cleared, Hiei peered down at what was left of the battlefield. "It looks like this fight is finally over."

-Keishou-

Yusuke was disappointed. After all this time and waiting his first opponent had been, lackluster, at best. This hadn't been a battle; it had been a massacre. Without using one tenth of his power he had easily decimated the man before him. But that was what he deserved for even having the nerve to challenge a Mazoku to battle. Coiling his hands around Sensui's Adams apple, Yusuke hoisted his limp body into the air.

"_**Do you still think that challenging me is some great opportunity for you**_?" His only response the gargling of the black angel's blood. His grip was so tight that the man could not even speak. "_**Play time's over**_."

With an effortless flip the Mazoku tossed the former Spirit Detective into the sky. A lone finger outstretched as he began charging energy for his most esteemed attack. Lightening crackled around him as an azuline light illuminated his hand. A reverse cross hovered mere millimeters away from his fingertip. But his victorious grin vaporized as a startling new voice popped into his head.

"_**The boy is mine Raizen**_." There was an air of finality attached to the sentence.

"_**Over my dead body**_."

"_**That's something I can and will make happen if you do not release the boy to me.**_"

"_**I've waited generations for my heir; I will not be denied Mukuro**_!"

"_**Nor will I**_."

"Who the hell are you?!" Yusuke felt like his mind had been under a haze. He didn't remember how he had even ended up in this current position.

"_**Shut up boy this doesn't concern you**_!" The loudest and most guttural of the voices replied.

"The hell it doesn't!" The Spirit Detective didn't know what the hell was going, or whoever these voices were; but he was going to make them pay.

"_**It looks like we'll have to finish our conversation another time Raizen**_." Displeasure oozed from the voice, and without another word it faded away.

"_**That we will**_." The voice known as Raizen said rather absent mindedly. "_**So long**_!"

With that final adieu Yusuke was allowed control of his body once again. His hair flickered briefly, alternating between white and black before finally returning to its original color. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he viewed his Reigan near collision with Sensui.

"Get out of the way!" He shouted in desperation pleading and begging the man to move; but by then it was too late.

"_**Nooooooooooo**_!"

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N:** _The Sensui vs. Yusuke fight didn't strictly follow canon. I also took a few liberties with Raizen's voice, but hey; this is fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though._

**Remember to review please. **

**Till Next Time Ja Ne…..**


End file.
